MATURE
by PANDAmuda
Summary: Gak pake Summary. Judul gak sesuai Cerita. Request FF From RIKANAGISA-Chan. Pedo!KRIS X Innocent!CHEN. Alur Kecepatan, Sex Scene bentaraan doank, kagak HOT, Abal, Ancur, Gaje, NISTA! GAK USAH BACA ENTAR SAKIT MATA! hehehehe... Salam hangat -PANDAmda


**Author : PANDAmuda**

**Pair : KRIS X CHEN**

**Request Form RIKANAGISA-Chan**

**Pedo!KRIS X Innocent!CHEN**

**Note : Karakter yang aku gambarkan di sini adalah karakter seperti yang ada di salah satu anime yaoi yang sweet (menurutku). Judulnya OKANE GA NAI (NO MONEY). Di awal ceritanya juga sengaja aku buat sama. AND SORRY kalau NC-nya kurang lama and kurang HOT, lain kali aku belajar buat yang lebih hot lagi lah. Ditunggu aja! Kekekeke….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ke ruanganku segera setelah jam pelajaran selesai" ujar seorang guru kepada salah satu muridnya

Tanpa banyak bicara, guru tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan seorang namja yang merupakan muridnya itu dengan beribu pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran setiap muridnya yang lain yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

Mereka mungkin tak akan kaget jika namja itu di suruh keruangan guru sekalius kepala sekolahnya itu, karna ini bukan pertama kalinya namja itu terkena kasus karna keusilan serta kejahilannya. Namun ini pertama kalinya ia di suruh menghadap kepala sekolah mereka secara langsung, sementara mereka semua tau bahwa seminggu terakhir ini namja itu tak melakukan satupun kejahilan.

.

.

"Ini saya pak." Ujar namja manis itu pelan setelah sebelumnya ia menggetuk sebuah pintu masuk untuk ruangan yang cukup besar dan di keramat kan itu

"Masuklah, pintunya tidak dikunci" ujar seseorang yang diyakini namja manis itu adalah suara dari kepala sekolahnya

Namja itu memutar knop pintu tersebut dan kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan besar itu setelah pintunya terbuka

"Duduklah dan ini, nikmati _hot chocholate_ yang baru saja aku buatkan untukmu." Ujar pak tua itu kepada namja manis yang merupakan muridnya itu "Santailah sedikit dan jangan terlalu tegang" ujar pak tua itu lagi

"Ba-baiklah" namja manis itu gugup, sungguh walaupun ia jahil dan –sedikit– nakal tak pernah sekalipun ia di panggil oleh kepala sekolah secara langsung untuk menasihatinya.

Namja manis itu mencoba menetralkan kegugupannya dan mulai menyesap aroma manis dari _hot chocholate_ yang –katanya– baru saja dibuat oeh pak tua itu. Namja manis itu terpaut dengan pemikirannya sendiri tentang alasan mengapa ia di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah secara langsung oleh kepala sekolahnya setelah seminggu ia puasa untuk tidak mengerjai teman maupun gurunya.

"Kau tau apa salahmu hingga aku memanggilmu secara langsung untuk bertemu denganku hari ini?" Tanya pak tua itu setelah sebelumnya ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh keheningan selama sekitar 10 menit lebih

"entahlah, aku tak yakin. Tapi kurasa bukan karena kenakalanku, bukan?" ujar namja manis itu setelah meneguk _hot chocholate_ terakhirnya "karena seminggu ini aku bahkan belum melakukan kejahilan apapun." Ujar namja itu sembari membalikkan badannya kearah pak tua yang saat ini tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar di ruangan itu sambil meminum _cofe_ bikinannya tadi

"Belum kau bilang? Itu tandanya kau akan melakukannya lagi bukan?" Oops! Namja manis itu langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangan indahnya. Ia salah berbicara kali ini dan ketahuan dengan jelas oleh pak tua tadi

"Ah… itu bukan begitu!" kali ini namja itu semakin gugup, jika sebelumnya gugupnya mulai menghilang karena _hot chocholate_ yang di minumnya tadi sungguh nikmat namun kali ini ia kembali gugup karena ketahuan salah berbicara dan lagi pak tua itu sekarang berada di depannya yang tengah duduk dengan tatapan yang –entah– mengapa sulit diartian olehnya

"Kau mau bilang apa lagi? Sudah jelas kau pasti tak akan bisa diam selama sehari saja untuk tidak menjahili orang bukan?" ujar pak tua itu lagi sambil menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja yang menjadi penghalang sofa yang tengah di dudukinya dengan sofa yang tengah di duduki namja manis yang merupakan muridnya itu

"Eh.. pak sebelumnya bisa tidak kau meninggikan AC-mu, ini sungguh panas. Aku kegerahan" ujar namja tadi yang entah dia benar kepanasan atau hanya karena ia gugup mangkanya ia berkeringat, padahal sedari tadi AC di ruangan tersebut telah di stel dalam keadaan FULL.

'_Sudah ber-reaksi ternyata. Cepat sekali kekekeke…..'_ pak tua tadi bergumam kecil setelah melihat gelagat aneh yang terjadi oleh namja di depannya _'sebenarnya kesalahan besar yang telah kau lakukan sehingga kau di panggil ke ruangan ini adalah….. kau membuatku tegang setiap kali melihat wajahmu manis'_ dengan smirk mengeriannya pak tua itu menggendong ala bridal style namja manis itu menuju Mobilnya yang dengan sengaja telah ia parkirkan tepat di depan ruangannya.

.

.

"Ahhh…. Ngghhhh… Ahhh.."

Terlihat dua orang namja yang tengah bergulat panas di atas ranjang berukuran King Size yang berada di tengah ruangan megah itu.

"Ngghhh… Ahhh… Ber-berhenti ahhh…"

"i-inihhh nghh… sa-sakithhh…"

Namja manis yang saat ini hole-nya di hantam dengan keras oleh junior besar milik namja tampan di atasnya mengeluarkan banyak air matanya, ia menangis karena menahan sakit yang berlangsung di bagian belakang tubunhnya.

"Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum aku terpuaskan baby!" namja tampan itu tidak ada niatan sedkitpun untuk memperlambat atau memperhalus hujaman yang dilakukannya ke hole namja manis itu, ia malah melakukan kebalikkannya.

"Kau tau, aku sudah sejak lama menahan semua ini. Dan sekarang.. OH SHIT! HOLE-MU SANGAT SEMPIT BABY!" namja tampan itu mempercepat gerakannya karena ia rasa ia akan keluar sebentar lagi

"Ngghh… Akhh…. Ahhh…."

"Akkhhhh…. Nghhhh AKKKKKHHHHH….."/ "AKKHH….."

Namja manis itu menegang, ia mengeluarkan cum-nya bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma milik namja tampan yang berada di atasnya itu. Sementara namja tampan yang berada di atas tubuh namja manis itu menikmati spermanya yang keluar memenuhi hole sempit milik namja manis itu, mulut namja tampan itu tak sedikitpun mau diam dan terus saja menjilat, mengisap bahkan menggigit puting merah muda yang terpampang dengan sangat jelas di depannya itu. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan namja manis itu di atas kepalanya, tangan kanan namja tampan itu digunakan untuk mencubit, memelintir serta menarik-narik putting merah muda di sebelahnya lagi

"Nggghh…. Ahhhh…"

Namja manis itu tak bisa banyak berkata, ia hanya bisa merasakan serta menikmati tubuhnya yang di lecehkan oleh namja tampan yang berada di atasnya itu. Ia masih terpengaruh oleh obat bius yang tadi di masukkan oleh pak tua itu ke dalam _hot chocholate_ yang dibuatnya beberapa jam yang lalu dan berakhir di dalam mulut namja manis itu (karena namja manis itu yang meminumnya).

Ya! Sebenarnya namja tampan itu adalah pak tua yang tadi di temui namja manis itu di ruangan kepala sekolah, pak tua namun tetap tampan itu bernama KRIS WU pemilik yayasan WU Coorparation sekaligus kepala sekolah dari salah satu sekolah asuhan WU Coorparation itu. Seorang namja tampan yang baru saja menginjak umurnya yang ke 30 tahun beberapa hari yang lalu, namja ini belum beristri dan bahkan tak memiliki kekasih. Ia mulai tertarik dengan nama manis yang sedang dalam kukungannya itu sejak… sekitar 1 minggu yang lalu. Hari dimana ia yang menjadi sasaran kejahilan bocah nakal itu.

Dan namja manis itu adalah Kim Jongdae atau biasa di kenal dengan panggilan Chen oleh teman-temnnya, namja itu sebenarnya manis bahkan untuk tipe anak hyperactive seperti dia, ia tergolong yang termanis. Pasalnya ia merupakan salah satu anak yang berada dalam List anak ternakal di sekolah mereka. Bukan! nakalnya anak ini bukan karena suka berkelahi, mabuk atau bahkan suka melakukan seks. Melainkan nakal karena sifat hyperactive-nya yang membuatnya tak bisa sekali saja tidak mengganggu atau bahkan menjahili teman-temannya.

Dan hari itu, hari dimana sang kepala sekolah menjadi korbannya. Ia di panggil oleh guru BP dan di beri peringatan yang cukup berbahaya. Karena jika ia melakukan kejahilan lagi ia akan di awasi secara langsung oleh kepala sekolah tersebut, dan itulah mengapa guru khusus, wali kelas, sekaligus kepala sekolah mereka secara langsung trun tangan untuk mengurusi bocah nakal itu.

.

.

Matahari pagi dengan tidak sopannya masuk melalui sebuah jendela yang terbuka cukup lebar itu mencoba untuk membangunkan namja manis yang tengah terlelap diatas kasur empuk yang sedari semalam ia tiduri.

"Euungghhh.." namja manis itu mencoba membuka matanya, menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk dan mencoba mengganggunya

"Akkhh…" namja manis itu meringis kesakitan, ia merasa pusing dan sakit di bagian belakang tubuhnya

"Akkhh… ini sakit sekali" ujar namja manis itu sambil memegang kepalanya yang pusing serta mencoba menahan sakit yang dirasanya di bagian bawah tubuhnya itu

"Oh! Kau sudah bangun baby?" seososok namja tampan itu mengagetkan namja manis yang tengah menahan sakitnya itu "makanlah dulu makananmu, lalu kau bisa mandi. Karna aku tak yakin kau bisa bangun dari tempatmu dengan keadaan seperti itu." Ujar namja tampan itu lagi sambil menaruh nampan berisi sebuah bubur dan susu hangat untu di makan namja manis itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini pak? Dan lag… _MWO_! DIMANA BAJUKU?" namja manis itu kaget dan langsung menarik kasar selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang benar-benar telanjang

"err… itu. Maaf! Semalam aku tak bisa lepas kendali" namja tampan itu menaruh nampannya di atas meja nakas yang terletak tepat disamping kasur itu dan duduk di tepi kasur itu sambil mencoba mendekati namja manis yang meriuk ketakutan di bagian atas tempat tidur tadi

"Hikss… eomma… ini sakit dan aku takut. Hikss…." Namja manis itu mengeluarkan air matanya

**GREPPP**

"tenang lah, aku janji tak akan melakukan hal yang sama lagi kepadmu. Aku minta maaf" namja tampan itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh bergetar milik namja manis bertubuh mungil itu

"eomma….. hikss…. Aku ingin pulang…." TIDAK! Namja manis itu tak bisa pulang sama sekali. Lihat lah tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak keungunan, seklias terlihat seperti luka lebam namun jika di perhatikan dengan benar luka itu memiliki bekas dua titik dengan jarak sekitar 5centi sebagai jarak yan memisahkan keduanya.

"aku tak akan mengantarkan kau pulang sebelum ini menghilang" ujar namja tampan itu sambil mengelus salah satu luka yang terpampang jelas di pundak sempit namja mungil nan manis itu

.

.

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu. Namja manis ah! Berhenti menyebutnya 'namja manis' karena ini membingungkan, aku akan memanggilnya Chen sebagai pengganti dari namja manis okay!. Dan aku akan memanggil namja tampan yang sedari tadi memenuhi cerita di atas menjadi Kris okay!

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu. Chen –namja manis– itu sudah 1 bulan berada di rumah pak tua itu atau lebih tepatnya di rumah Kris, orang tua Chen awalnya akan langsung di beritahu mengenai keadaan anaknya namun sayang keberuntungan tidak berpihak pada Chen. Karena ayahnya saat ini berada di Amerika untuk mengurus pekerjaannya dan ibunya sudah pasti ikut untuk menjaga serta mengatur seluruh keperluan ayahnya, sementara ia ditinggal sendiri di rumah besar nan megah itu bersama para Maid dan Butler yang selalu menjaganya. Para Maid dan Butler disana sudah tahu keadaan Chen, dan terkadang Maid yang biasanya menjaga Chen di ijinkan datang mengunjungi Chen untuk sekedar menjaga serta mengurus keperluan Tuan muda mereka.

Sementara Chen tinggal di rumah Kris dan tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya karena rasa sakit yang entah kenapa tidak kunjung sembuh itu, Kris masuk kerja setiap harinya dan tak perlah menyentuh Chen berlebihan lagi. Ia menyesal karena pernah menyetubuhi namja manis itu dalam keadaan tak sadar dan membuat namja manis itu sedikit trauma akan hal itu.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, Chen sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan rumah Kris dan ia mulai mencoba untuk kembali bersekolah. Ia dipindahkan kerumah kepala sekolahnya itu dengan alasan yang sungguh jika dipikir dengan akal sehat manusia sedikit… Ambigu.

Pasalnya Kris meminta secara langsung kepada orang tua Chen agar Chen tinggal di rumahnya saja, dan membiarkan Kris menjaganya karena menurut Kris Chen menjadi sangat nakal karena kurang perhatian dari orangtuanya yang sibuk. Dan Kris berjanji akan mengurus Chen layaknya ia menjaga anaknya sendiri, dan entah mungkin keberuntungan sedang berpihak kepada Kris karena ini adalah tahunnya di lahirkan atau apa, orang tua Chen dengan mudahnya mengijinkan Kris untuk menjaga Chen.

Akhirnya Chen tinggal di rumah Kris dan selalu berangkat bersama ke sekolah. Namun berpisah di parkiran dengan Chen yang keluar dari mobil Kris terlebih dahulu. Chen maupun Kris tidak menunjukkan kedekatan mereka ketika di sekolah, namun Kris akan sangat _overprotective_ kepada Chen ketika mereka berada di rumah dan terkadang selalu berakhir dengan Chen yang menggigil ketakutan karena masih dalam tahap trauma yang di alaminya 2 bulan yang lalu, hari dimana ia diperkosa oleh Kris.

.

.

"Chen!" Kris memanggil Chen dengan nada yang terdengar dingin. Chen membalik tubuhnya yang sedang mengambil minum menghadap Kris yang sedang tersenyum, dan detik berikutnya Kris sudah pergi dari hadapannya

'_ada apa dengan pak tua itu? Dia memanggilku dengan nada yang seakan dia ingin memarahiku. Namun aku menemukannya tersenyum kepadaku, ini menakutkan'_ ujar Chen dalam hati

.

.

Setiap hari setelah hari itu Kris selalu berangkat lebih awal dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia berangkat dengan Chen, ia selalu menyuruh supirnya untuk mengantar Chen ke sekolah. Kris akan pulang larut kemudian langsung ke ruang kerjanya, begitu seterusnya hingga Chen merasa lebih bosan dari sebelumnya, ia merasa kehilangan kasih sayang yang baru-baru saja Kris berikan kepadanya sesuai janjinya kepada kedua orangtuanya waktu itu.

.

"Kau sudah pulang? Ada apa? Tumben sekali" kali ini Chen duluan yang menghampiri Kris di pintu depan dengan menggunakan kemeja milik Kris yang ada di lemari Kris.

Ah! Aku belum memberitahu kalian jika Chen tidak di berikan baju selayaknya untuk di pakai bukan? ya, Chen tidak di berikan baju yang seukuran dengannya untuk di pakai. Kris hanya membawakan Chen seragamnya dari rumahnya dan membelikan dalaman baru untuk Chen dan ia sama sekali tidak memberikan Chen pakaian santai untuk dipakainya.

"Oh! Kau terlihat manis hari ini dengan baju putihmu itu. Apa kau memakai dalaman?" Kris mencoba mengangkat kemeja yang digunakan Chen agar ia bisa melihat 'apakah Chen menggunakan dalaman atau tidak?'

"Oh…. Kau tidak menggunakannya rupanya" belum Kris mengangkat kemeja Chen, Chen sudah menutupinya dan pergi bersembunyi di kamarnya

'_kau mau kemana baby? Bersembunyi di kamar-mu eoh? Bahkan rumah ini bukan tempat yang baik untukmu bersembunyi sayang!'_ o..ow! Chen kau dalam bahaya karena Kris, 'Naga Tua Menyebalkan yang Mesum' mu itu sedang menuju kamar yang kau anggap aman itu.

.

"Eunghhh….Akhhhh…."

"itu salahmu karena kau tak menggunakan dalaman di saat dengan sengajanya kau menemuiku ketika aku Stress baby. Dan ini adalah hadiahmu dariku" Kris menjilat, menggigit serta mengemut nipple kiri Chen dan tangan kirinya memelintir, mencubit, serta menarik-narik uung nipple Chen yang mulai mengeras itu

Di bagian bawah tubuh Chen ternyata tak juga luput dari sentuhan Kris, tangan kanan Kris yang menganggur kali ini mencari kesempatan dan mengocok kencang junior mungil milik Chen yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit pre-cum nya itu

"Ngghhh…. Ahhh….."

"Sebutlah namaku, selama ini kau tak pernah menyebut namaku. Terakhir aku mendengar kau memanggilku dengan sebutan PAK TUA? NAGA MENYEBALKAN? PAK TUA yang MESUM?" Kris melepaskan semua tautannya di kulit putih yang sudah tidak mulus itu (itu juga kerjaan Kris, yang membuat tubuh putih porselen itu tak mulus lagi) dan melumat kasar bibir tipis milik Chen.

"Eunnnghhh…. Kr-krishhhh…. Sshi"

"panggil hyung saja baby!" setelah melepas lumatannya untuk sekedar membenarkan ucapan Chen, Kris kembali melumat bibir kucing milik Chen itu dan kali ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya.

"Ngghhhh…"

Chen mencoba mendorong tubuh Kris dengan kedua tangannya, susah memang karena selain perbedaan umur, Chen dan Kris pun memiliki perbedaan ukuran tubuh yang berbeda jauh, Kris yang berumur 30 tahun dengan tubuh tinggi atletis berbanding terbalik dengan Chen yang berumur 16 tahun dengan tubuh mungil-nya di tahun keduanya di Senior High School, bahkan tubuhnya tergolong sangat kecil untuk bocah hyperactive dan nakal sepertinya. Bukan kah itu tak adil? setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Chen saat ini.

Namun Kris tak ingin menyiksa bibir indah namja manisnya berlebihan dan akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibirnya itu dari bibir namja manisnya yang setelah terlepas menampakkan saliva yang memanjang sepeti tali dari bibirnya dan bibir Chen, bahkan terlihat beberapa saliva –yang entah milik siapa– yang berhambur berjatuhan dari sudut bibir Chen.

"setelah ini aku berharap kau menyebut nama 'Kris' atau mungkin 'hyung' di setiap desahan indahmu. Jika tidak maka aku akan menambahkan hukuman yang lebih parah dari ini" Kris pergi mengubek-ubek isi meja nakasnya dan ketika ia menemukan sesuatu yang panjang dan tebal dari laci tersebut ia langsung kembali ke hadapan Chen dan tanpa persiapan atau aba-aba terlebih dahulu Kris memasukkan benda panjang itu secara paksa kedalam hole sempit milik Chen dan menekan tombol ON dan mengaturnya sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya.

"Hiyyyaaakkkhhh…."

"Akkkhhh.. Haahhh…. Ahhh…."

Chen mendesah dengan tak jelasnya, ia bahkan mencoba mengucapkan sebuah kalimat namun sayang benda panjang yang berada di dalam hole-nya bergerak terus-menerus dengan cepat dan membuatnya mendesah antara kesakitan dan ke-enak-kan. Secara Kris menyalakan tombol benda tersebut dengan Level 5, setengah dari level maksimalnya dan hal tersebut mampu membuat Chen merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus kesakitan di hole-nya

"Kita lihat apa kau masih tak ingin menyebut namaku setelah ini berada di dalammu selama 10 menit. Jika masih belum menyebut namaku, aku pastikan kau mendapatkan yang lebih panjang dan lebih besar dari ini baby! Pesiapkan dirimu yang 'mungkin' tak bisa berjalan selama seminggu setelah ini.

"Nggghh…. Hy-hyunghhhh…"

"Oh! Kau akhirnya berkata 'hyung' juga. Pintar sekali kau baby!" Kris mengelus sayang surai hitam legam yang lembut milik Chen itu "dan aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu baby!" Kris dengan kasarnya menghampas benda panjang tadi dari hole Chen dan menggantinya dengan junior panjang milik Kris yang dimasukkannya dengan sekali hentakkan

"AKKHH….. Ahhh.. Haaahh… Ngghhh… Ahhh…. Eunggghhh…."

Dan dengan kasarnya Kris menggenjot hole sempit milik Chen, selang beberpa menit bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma Kris di dalam hole sempit Chen keluar juga bercak merah yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan merembes ke bawah pantat montok Chen. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kris untuk memuntahkan spermanya yang tertahan, karena dengan melihat kulit indah dengan banyak tanda itu saja sudah membuat Kris terangsang.

"Akkkhh.. Hy-hyung… sa-sakitthhh…"

"Oh! Kau berdarah baby, apa kau tak apa?"

Dengan _panic_ Kris melepaskan tautan junior besarnya dari hole sempit Chen

"B-baby! Hole-mu berdarah apa yang harus ku lakukan?" "Aakkhhh…." "Oh SHIT!"

Dengan _panic_ Kris langsung mencari handphone-nya dan menekan tombol nomor-nomor yang menurutnya berguna di saat seperti ini

"Eomma! Apa yang harus kulakukan? _My boyfriend's hole bleeding now_!"

"….."

"bagaimana caranya?"

"…"

"Hah.. baiklah, akan aku coba. Thanks"

Dengan tidak sopannya Kris langsung berteriak _panic_ dan berkata bahwa hole pacarnya berdarah yang sukses membuat orang di seberang sana (yang merupakan ibunya) kaget dan setelah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya Kris langsung menutup telponya dengan tidak sopan. Sungguh anak yang durhaka!

Setelah menutup telponnya Kris langsung melempar Handphone-nya kesembarang arah dan langsung menggendong Chen kearah _Bathtube_ dan menyalakan air hangat menggunakan kakinya dan setelah terisi setengahnya Kris langsung memasukkan tubuh Chen kedalam Bathtube secara perlahan

"Akkkhhh…. Iiissss…."

"Tenang lah sebentar aku akan mengobatinya. _Sorry to make you hurt baby_!"

Chen mendesis kesakitan ketika holenya terkena air hangat, namun setelahnya ia merasa nyaman. Kris yang merasa bersalah mengecup pelan bibir indah milik Chen yang sudah bengkak karena ulahnya tadi

"euuhhhnnn…"

"Apa sudah baikkan?"

"Heum.. setidaknya tak sesakit yang tadi."

Chen kali ini bersuara, dan kelihatannya dia sedang malu karena wajahnya menampakkan semburat merah yang cukup jelas terlihat di wajahnya

"Kau kenapa baby?"

"Kau berada di sini ketika keadaanku seperti ini, dan itu membuatku malu hyung. Tak bisa kah kau keluar? Aku sungguh malu!" ujar chen sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Kris

"baiklah, bersihkan badanmu dengan benar. Jika ada masalah panggil saja aku, setelah selesai juga panggil lah aku okay!" Kris pergi sambil mengelus pelan surai indah Chen

'_dasar Naga Tua Mesum, kau membuat hole-ku terluka seperti ini dan ini sakit kau tahu? Aku membenci-mu'_ / _'—aku mencintai-mu Chenchen'_ disaat yang hampir bersamaan Chen dan Kris mengucapkan kata yang bertolak belakang tanpa di ketahui masing-masing dari mereka di dalam hati

.

.

"Hyung~ aku sudah selesai" Chen berteriak dan menyadarkan Kris dari lamunan yang baru saja di lakukannya

Detik berikutnya Kris sudah berada di depan Chen dan hal itu membuat Chen kaget. Ditambah lagi Kris langsung mengangkat Chen keluar dari _Bathtube_ tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Berbalik-lah aku akan mengobati hole-mu" ujar Kris yang terdengar dingin setelah sebelumnya menaruh Chen di atas tempat tidur

"Ta—" "Berbaliklah"

Chen yang keakutan mendengar nada dingin yang keluar dari mulut Kris akhirnya berbalik dan dengan sengajanya menampakkan hole-nya yang sedikit lecet itu. Kris mengambil kapas yang sudah ia oleskan dengan obat merah tadi dan membubuhkannya kebagian-bagian hole Chen yang lecet

"Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Kris dengan nada khawatir

Chen yang keget karena hole-nya tersentuh sesuatu membalikkan kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah Kris

"Hy-hyung…"

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi"

"okay! Selesai"

Kris membereskan kotak obatnya dan kemudian membantu Chen menggunakan Kemejanya yang berwarna sedikit gelap _'ini akan sedikit membantuku menahan nafsuku, setidaknya bayangan nipple pink serta junior mungil mu itu tak akan terlihat olehku. Walaupun tulang leher, pundak, serta pahamu masih terlihat. Aku akan mencoba sekali lagi untuk menahan nafsu-ku sampai hole-mu benar-benar sembuh baby'_.

"Astaga! Bahkan aku lupa kau belum makan sedari tadi siang kan?"

"Eh? Iya. Pantas saja perutku sangat sakit hyung"

Kris baru tersadar ketika ia melihat jam yang terletak tepat diatas dinding tempat tidurnya

"Kau ingin makan apa? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu!"

"_Anni_! Aku tak ingin kau pergi, pesankan saja aku _Jjajangmyun_ dan aku juga ingin _Bubble Tea_ serta Roti kacang. Boleh kan?"

Chen menarik tangan Kris ketika Kris hendak pergi untuk membelikannya makanan, kemudian Chen meringuk imut bagaikan kucing yang sedang bermanjaan dengan majikkannya.

"Baiklah, perbaiki pakaianmu aku akan memesankannya untukmu tapi sebelumnya kau harus minum susu-mu okay! Karna tubuhmu pasti tidak kua untuk sekedar berdiri."

"Yeheyyy.."

Chen melompat senang namun langsung terjatuh karena hole-nya masih nyeri. Kris yang gemas sekaligus kasihan melihat kekasih manisnya itu terjatuh langsung menggendong Chen keluar kamar kearah ruang tengah dan mendudukkan Chen di atas sofa di depan Televisi itu.

"Hiburlah dulu dirimu sebentar sembari menunggu susu-mu datang baby!"

Kris pergi kearah dapur untuh membuatan susu hangat untuk Chen

'_Pak tua menyebalkan, kadang baik kadang jahat. Mengerikan!'_ Chen bergidik ngeri _'Tapi setidaknya dia baik dan perhatian padaku'_ kali ini Chen menunduk karena dia merasa pipinya panas. Dia Malu!

.

.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya. Kau tau kau makan belepotan kemana-mana"

"Oh ya? Di mana?"

Bukannya menjawab Kris malah mendekatkan wajahnya kea rah Chen dan….

**CHUP**

**SHRRUULLLPP**

KRIS mengecup dan menjilat bibir Chen sebagai ganti _tissue_ yang bisa saja menjadi alat yang digunakan untuk membersihkan bibir Chen dari makanaannya. Namun dasar Kris saja yang tak ingin membuang _tissue_nya untuk membersihkan bibir Chen _'jika ada bibirku yang bisa membersihkannya kenapa mesti menggunakan tissue?'_ –itu yang di ucapkan Kris ketika selesai menyesap rasa yang tertinggal di bibir Chen

"Isshh… dasar Pak Tua Mesum, kau bisa menggunakan tissue untuk membersihkannya bukan dengan bibir kotormu itu. Menjijikkan!" Kyahahahahahaha…. Kris di katain 'Pak Tua Mesum'? dan bibir sexy-nya itu di katain 'Kotor dan Menjijikan'? Kyahahahaha….. Kau terlihat buruk sekali di matanya Kris

"Setidaknya kau suka kan?"

"Tidak!" ujar Chen lantang

"Baiklah, aku tak bisa tahan hukumanku kepadamu sayang! Bersiaplah kau tak akan sekolah selama 1 bulan lagi! Kekekekeke….."

"ANDWEEE! EOMMMMAAAAA!"

**END**

**Sorry karena Absurd dan GaJe begini, ini adalah FF ke 3 (setelah sebelumnya ak rombak 5 kali dan aku buat ulang sebanyak 3 kali) dan aku memilih yang ini untuk aku publish bukan 2 yang lainnya. Setidaknya ada SEX SCENE-nya walaupun gak jelas kan. Tadinya di FF ke 2 ini memang soft BDSM, tapi aku rombak jadi yang seperti ini saja. SORRY BANGET DEH!**

**Suka, gak suka Thanks udh mau baca dan Review (Bagi yang me-Review)**


End file.
